


No Fuss

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I guess I could spare a few minutes.”





	No Fuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverOtter1951](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOtter1951/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "riverotter1951" and originally posted to LiveJournal

It had been a long case – not difficult, in the end, just long. There were suspects and interviews, more suspects and more interviews, phone records and bank records and security footage.

Pride was still a little cross-eyed from staring at his computer screen for so long, absently rubbing his temple to ward off any potential headaches as he entered the kitchen in search of coffee, but stopped short when he found it already occupied.

“Loretta?” he asked. “You find us some new evidence?”

“I didn’t,” she said. “But I do have lunch, for all of you.”

“Lunch?” repeated Pride. “It’s two in the afternoon.”

“And have you eaten yet?”

“No,” he admitted.

“Then you can all take ten minutes, get some food in you, then get back to work.”

Pride let out a long breath. “Okay,” he said. “What’d you bring us?”

“Sandwiches and some sports drinks – none of that sugary soda on my watch.”

“No, ma’am,” he agreed.

Loretta smiled. “And for dessert, birthday cake.”

“Cake?” repeated Pride. “I said I didn’t want a fuss—”

“This isn’t a fuss,” she interrupted, gently. “This is friends and co-workers taking just a few minutes to celebrate that you’re alive with us.”

“Well,” he said. “I guess I could spare a few minutes.”

“Excellent!” said Loretta. “I’ll finish setting up in here, you go get the others.”

“No need, Miss Loretta,” said LaSalle, from the doorway – Brody, Sebastian and Percy right behind him. “We heard the word ‘cake’.”

The medical examiner laughed. “You can’t back out on it, now, Dwayne. But you need to eat some real food first.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorused, and all moved to help set the table.

Percy paused as she went by, then leaned up to press a brief kiss to Pride’s cheek. “Happy birthday, boss.”

THE END


End file.
